


Teletubbies present: NCIS

by Cala



Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, M/M, Teletubbies inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The epic love affair as told by Teletubbies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teletubbies present: NCIS

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be hiding when you read this

Meet Gibbs.  
You probably don't know Gibbs.  
If you did, you'd remember.  
He has that effect on people.  
So.  
This is Gibbs.  
Gibbs. Gibbs. Gibbs.

Gibbs probably doesn't know you.  
But he doesn't really like you.  
Gibbs doesn't like many people.  
If it helps, he likes coffee.  
Mhmmm, coffee...  
And boats.  
You'd get extra points for being a redhead.  
Or Abby.  
Abby is pretty.

What Gibbs also likes is Tony.  
DiNozzo.  
Tony, read backwards is 'Y not'.  
That's probably why Gibbs likes him.  
Why not?  
Everybody likes Tony.  
You'll like him too.  
Beause, why not?

Tony likes pretty things.  
Like clothes.  
Or shiny things.  
Like cars.  
Or pretty and shiny.  
Like girls.

Tony likes Gibbs too.  
It's not really wise but...  
Why not?

Tony doesn't know Gibbs likes him back.  
Gibbs didn't tell him.  
Gibbs is silly that way.  
Silly, silly Gibbs.

But Gibbs doesn't know Tony likes him either.  
Tony is a little afraid.  
To tell Gibbs he likes him.  
To be friends with Gibbs.  
Silly, silly Tony.

Don't they know that friends are nice?  
You can hug them.  
You can play with them.  
Playing is fun!  
There are so many games!  
And you don't feel lonely.  
Gibbs and Tony should become friends.  
Friends. Friends. Friends.

Remember to always tell your Mommy about friends you made during the day.


End file.
